Percy Jackson: Son of Chaos
by ThatWierdFanBoy3
Summary: Annabeth cheats on Percy with his egotistical brother, Poseidon also betrays him. Percy leaves and Chaos finds him. He becomes Chaos's assassin and has to return to Earth years later, does he show mercy or stay mad at the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the PJO books, enjoy.**

 _ **I know this plot has been used before but i've had fun writing, i'm pretty new to this so sorry if it may not be as good as others.**_

-Percy's POV-

I was running through the woods, getting chased by a basillisk and three hellhounds.

I ran away from Camp Half-Blood because of a terrible incident that happened there.

-flashback-

I was walking up half-blood hill, thinking of ways I could propose to Annabeth, I just finished a 4 week long quest Athena asked me to complete to earn her blessing to marry Annabeth.

I also managed to convince Hephaestus to forge me a half green, half grey ring with a carving of an owl on top, and underneath written 'Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain forever'

I went into big house and approached Chiron,

"Hey Chiron do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Everyone is meeting in the arena in five minutes for an announcement from Poseidon, so i'll assume she will be there."

"Okay thanks a lot Chiron."

I walked to my cabin to see my big-headed, show-off brother John.

"I see the weakling has returned," he boasted.

I couldn't care less what he said, I was about to propose and was too happy at the moment to care what he said.

"Whatever John."

John walked out whilst i got changed, I then walked over to the arena to see this announcement. I only heard the last of the sentence but I didn't like it.

"Congratulations to my favourite son John for being the best Hero of all time." Poseidon exclaimed.  
He defeats one hell hound and now he's the greatest hero of all time?

What happened next was the worst of all.  
Annabeth ran on stage and hugged John.

John proceeded to kiss her and it turned into a full make-out session.

I ran to Chiron to tell him I am never to return and I also chopped the ring in half and gave it to him.

I ran out of there, grabbed my things and ran towards the forest, tears growing in my eyes.

-flashback over-

I was backed up towards a rock, the basillisk cornered me whilst the hell hounds crept slowly towards me.

I was too tired after two weeks of constant fighting that i knew it was all over.

That's when a black vortex appeared in front of me, the force dragged a couple of stones into the centre but I sat with my back against a rock, staring at the vortex.

A man with a black cloak, with a hood covering his face emerged from the vortex,

"Hello Perseus Jackson."

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked trying to act brave.

"No Perseus," I flinched when he said my full name, "I am Chaos, creator of the Universe," I bowed when he said that.  
"No need for formalities Perseus, I am here to offer you a trade."

"What type of trade?" I asked intriguingly.

"Would you like to disown that filth of a father of yours and become my adopted son, also to become the most powerful being in the Universe?"  
I hesitated,  
"I saw how your 'friends' treated you, I know what you've been through." He continued.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

With that I entered the void.


	2. Chapter 2

-Percy's POV-

Chaos' palace was so beautiful, the walls were carved with intricate designs of the universe, the Architecture would make Annabeth jealous.  
I need to stop thinking about her, it was making me angry.

Chaos led me up some midnight black marble stairs to a hallway, there were three doors on the way and at the end was my room, labelled Alpha.

"Alpha?" I asked Chaos.

"Yes, you are to be the leader of an elite group of assassins, working to keep the universe safe. Also, you must keep your name a secret if you are ever to return that planet, earth."

I entered the room, it was completely empty, no furniture, just a large square room.

"Think of anything and it shall appear." Chaos told me.

I pictured the room with a 70" Tv on the right wall with a reclining sofa infront, then a large king-sized bed in the centre of the room facing towards the door.  
The bed sheet was sea green and so were the pillows.

"Sir- I mean father, how will I ever be the most powerful being in the Universe if i'm just a demi-god."

"You doubt yourself son," he said right before he fired a burst of black plasma into my stomach, I got knocked off my feet but it didn't hurt to much.

I felt myself grow two inches taller and my arms grew muscular.

"You now have all my powers, and you will learn to have all the powers of the olympians and some primordals." I was shocked when he said this.

"Now, off the train."

-TimeSkip (750 years)-

I am now more powerful than Chaos and any of the Olympians.  
But I would never betray Chaos, i have to thank him for my life otherwise I would not be alive today.

I have power over water, earth, fire, air, time, weapons, lightning, light, stealth and am masters of many others.

I was laying in my bed when Chaos knocked on the door.

"Son, I have a mission that i need you to complete."

"Come in," I replied.

"Before I tell you the details, you must swear in my name that you must complete it."

I was uncertain whether i should if it was that bad.

"I Perseus Jackson swear in the name of Chaos that i will complete his request." I swore.

"Good, I need you to return to earth to slay a huge evil that has risen and is about to attack."

"But father, you know i hate that place, but i swore and therefore must do as you please."

"You must first go to Olympus and warn them of your presence, then head to camp half-blood to train them." He ordered me.

"When should I leave?"

"As soon as possible, get kitted up and then flash to Olympus."

Chaos left and I put on my One way helmet where i could see out but no one could see in to seal my identity.

I wore my black cloak and shethed my blade 'moonlight' within it.

I then flashed to Olympus.

-Zeus's POV-

The god's were bickering once again, the main topic of discussion, Percy Jackson.

The immortal campers, that were made immortal after Percy left because of the lack of experience, stood in the corner by the throne room door.

I was daydreaming when I heard a loud crash and felt a prescence like no other and instantly I stood up, lightning bolt in hand, pointing to the centre of the room.

The whole Throne room was silent and as the fog disapeared, a boy with a cloak stood in the middle of the room, he was no bigger than 5"9 but he was very muscular with his sleeves rolled up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He looked up and revealed a mask that was a plain black.

"You dare raise your bolt at me Zeus?" He said in a dangerously calm voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I shouted, not showing fear to my fellow gods.

He laughed,  
"I will not reveal my true name, but you may call me Alpha, I am here to assist you in an upcoming war."

"What war? if there was evil brewing we would surely know about it," Athena asked.

"I sense a greater power than all of you rising."

"and what makes you think we will trust you?" I asked.

"Because without me, you will be slaughtered, with these useless pests you call demi-gods." Alpha says gesturing to the group of immortal campers.

John stepped forward and said,

"You call us pests, you are worse than that fool Percy Jacks-" Alpha lunged at John with lightning fast pace and held him in a choke hold up against the wall.

"Talk about my friend Pecry like that again and I will make you wish you never met him." That was when the gods and demi-gods roared questions about Percy.

"How do you know Percy? where is he? why hasn't he come back?" asked Athena.

Alpha had trouble anwsering,

"I met him, he told me how you all mistreated him and neglected him, even after he saved you many times, so he was taught by Chaos himself, and made a warrior."

We were all puzzled.

"I will not reveal his location, but I must leave now to train your soldiers at camp Half-blood." With that, he flashed out, leaving everyone speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

-Annabeth's POV-

I was so excited, I heard Percy was still alive, I hope he will forgive me, it was so long ago.

I can't believe I made out with his brother.

After Pecry left, I saw John cheating on me with an Aphrodite girl and my heart shattered, this was how Percy felt, I can't believe I did that to him.

As soon as Alpha left the throne room, I rushed out and ran back to the pegasus I flew here on and went straight back to camp.

I found Alpha in the big house talking to Chiron and saw Chiron's face light up and they hugged. I realised Alpha's mask was off and I only saw short black hair.  
He reminded me of Percy but Percy had longer hair.

I put on my Yankees cap that was remade for me and I spied on them by waiting by the door, as soon as Alpha left he turned to me and said,

"Even though you're invisible child of Athena, I can still sense you."

I ran away scared that he would slice me with his blade.

I took off my cap and accidently ran into John.

"Who dares run into the greatest hero of all time?" He bellowed, he saw it was me and said,

"Oh hey babe, back for some more of me."

"Eww no. And besides, Percy was a way better hero than you." I stated.

"Then why did he run off like a baby."

"BECAUSE OF YOU" I shouted.

"Oh so he was scared of me?" He said whilst laughing.

I took a step closer with my knife out and said,

"He saved Olympus, now shut it before I gut you."

He walked away slightly chuckling to himself, I turned and walked away when I ran into Thalia.

"Oh hey Thals, how come you're in camp?"

"Artemis called me back, why do you look so angry?"

"John was disrespecting Percy"

"I'm gonna slice him to pieces, anyway I thought Percy broke your heart?" She asked.

I didn't tell her the whole story, just that Percy ran away leaving me.

"He did, I've got training so I'll see you later."

"Bye Annabeth."

-Thalia's POV-

I walked away from Annabeth and headed to the Artemis cabin when a god flashed in front of me, he seemed more powerful than anyone I have ever encountered.

I instantly took out my bow, rolled back to gain distance and aimed at his face.

He was wearing a black cloak with his hood covering his face, he looked up to show a face mask so I couldn't see who he was.

"Identify yourself!" I shouted.

He just laughed lightly and said,

"I'm here to train the soldiers at this camp, they need help in the upcoming war."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will see Thalia Grace, but for now call me Alpha."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you and this camp,-"

"How?"

He hesitated,

"I am a demi-god and used to go here. But that's all i will say for now, get ready for capture the flag."

He flashed off and the conch horn blew, signalling it is capture the flag time.  
How did he know my name? Who is he?

-TimeSkip 1 hour-

The teams were Campers Vs Hunters.  
The hunters demolished the campers, their skill has seriouly decreased, their defense was appauling and no one bothered to go on offense.

Afterwards I marched to the big house, demanding to know who the 'Alpha' is.

But I was stopped by a kid who sucked in the games, he had black hair and dull green eyes.

"Hey babe, wanna have some fun at my place later? My cabin is free, we can do whateve-"

He was cut off as I punched him square in the nose, he ran off with a nose bleed.

I reached the big house, and knocked on the door, Alpha answered and greeted me.

"I was honestly expecting you to show up, if you are going to question me about my identity, I will only tell you and your cousin Nico di Angelo."

"I will go get him," I replied as I ran off.

I walked into his cabin and told him Alpha will only show his indentity to us.

"Why only us?" He asked.

"I have no idea but I want to find out."

We rushed to the big house and knocked again, he showed us in and we sat on the sofa's, he closed the curtains and sat down opposite us.

"After I reveal myself, you must swear to give no one this information unless I permit it."

"I swear," we both said in sync.

"Okay..." He started.

-Percy's POV-

"I think I'd rather show you."

I took off my helmet and they gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

-Nico's POV-

I can't believe Percy's back, I searched everywhere in the underworld making sure he wasn't dead.

After I got over the shock, I ran over to him and hugged him tight, Thalia did the same.

"750 YEARS PERCY?!" I shouted.

"Ssshh, keep your voice down."

"Where have you been?!" Thalia asked.

"I've been training with Chaos, learning all the skills of the universe, I am the most powerful being ever."

"Doesn't mean I can't beat you," Thalia said as she lept on him.

"You broke Annabeth's heart! She hardly sleeps and stays distant from everyone!"

She got off and punched Percy once in the arm.

"I broke her heart?!" He said causing a small earthquake beneath us.  
"You may want to ask her what actually happened." He said, stopping the earthquake.

That made me wonder what did happen, I knew Percy wouldn't run away for no reason.  
I also wondered how powerful Percy was.

Thalia walked out to go talk to Annabeth.

-Thalia's POV-

I quickly walked to find Annabeth, I found her in her cabin crying into her pillow.

"Hey Annabeth, wanna go down to the beach?"

"Sure Thals."

We walked whilst talking about the capture the flag game.

When we reached the beach, we sat down and I asked,

"Annabeth, what really happened with Percy?"

She looked at me and said,

"I already told you, he ran off."

"Alpha told me different, he told me to ask you what happended."

She held her knees to her chest and started crying again.

"I-.. I cheated on him."  
I sat there with my mouth open, suprised at what she just told me.

"Please tell me you're not being serious."

She looked at me so innocently and I knew she was telling the truth.

"But why Annabeth?"

"He left on a quest and I felt so lonely, it was only later when Chiron told me the quest was to earn my mothers blessing to marry me."

That must have been horrible for Percy, I see why he left.

"The same day his dad also said John was his favourite son."

That's when Nico came over and told me to return to the big house.

"Percy said he has a question to ask us." Nico told me.

"Okay let's go."

When we reached the big house once again and sat down, Percy said,

"Did Annabeth tell you?"

"She did, I understand why you left,"

"Anyways, How would you guys feel about joining Chaos's assassins?"

I was a little shocked by this question and wasn't sure what to say.

"I would really love to Percy, but my loyalties lie with Artemis," I told him.

"I would, but i need to help my dad around the underworld." Nico said.

"That's fine, You-" He stopped talking and looking out the window,

"I sense an enemy coming this way." He continued.

"How bad?" I asked,

"Nothing I can't handle."

He put on his mask and we walked to the top of the hill and looked at the army, Hyperion and Kronos were leading the charge, with Atlas and Gaia not far behind.

"Oh my Gods..." we all chanted.


	5. Chapter 5

-Percy's POV-

I stared down at the army below me, just about 300m away. There was every kind of monster you could think of, and some even I did not know.

I ordered Thalia to get the conch horn and signal we were being attacked. The campers soon rushed to Thalia's tree and were awaiting orders.

I mentally called to Chaos, 'I need my assassins here now, there is a very large army attacking camp.'

He responded, 'They will be there soon, I will teleport them to you.'

'Thanks a lot.'

A lot of the demigods were confused and asking questions. Annabeth had to walk to the front and ask "What is going on Alpha?"

I gestured to the huge army ahead of us and she shouted,

"Grab your weapons and armour. Defend the camp at all costs!"

The campers seemed to listen and there was suddenly 12 bright lights beside us.

The gods had decided to join the fight. Artemis was the first to speak.

"Thalia I shall get the hunters. Help out as much as you can before I get back."

Athena was next,

"We have never faced an army this big, how could we beat it?"

I waited until I realised she was talking to me,

"Gods and campers take out the army, I shall face the titans and Gaia." I told them.

"There is no way you could take all four on your own, you must have some assitance." Athena replied.

"Don't worry, I have my back-up sorted."

Just behind the gods, a portal opened and out stepped Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta. The most talented fighters in the world below me and Chaos.

They moved silently and could blend into any surrounding so no one would ever see them attacking.  
They could move quicker than any one of the hunters and had hightech snipers and knives hidden.

Each wearing a cloak with a sword sheathed beneath, like mine.

These were warriors that would each risk their lives to save another, and I would do the same for them.

The gods had not yet noticed they were behind until Beta cleared his throat.

Poseidon picked up his trident but before he could even get a grip on it, Beta leapt on him and took the weapon from him.

The five of them each stood in a line next to me.

"Do not try to raise your weapons at my men, they can, and will unarm you and possibly worse things."

I turned to the army and realised they had stopped about 200m away, Kronos stood at the front staring at me.

I then turned back the the campers and saw they were all wearing their battle gear.

"Gods of olympus, surrender now and we shall let you live, but fight us and you shall feel our wrath." Kronos bellowed.

"You see you are wrong titan lord, I have defeated you once before, and I can do it again."  
I turned to see a lot of campers wanting to know who I was.

I walk towards Kronos with my assassins behind me, the gods had their weapons in hand aiming at the army.

Kronos stepped forward, leaving his army behind him,

"Who is this demigod? I like to know who i'm killing."

"You shall never defeat me."

I mentally tell two of my assassins to return to the campers to held them against the army, leaving me with Beta, Gamma and Delta.

Kronos shouts "CHARGE!"

His troops tun past me, heading to camp half-blood.

He swipes at me with my scythe and I block with my new improved riptide. My assassins run past me and swipe at Kronos's ankles, golden ichor runs from his legs.

Atlas and Hyperion then charge at us, pushing through the monsters and trampling on them.

I shoot a burst of fire at Kronos's chest, sending him back into some monsters.

I looked back to see the campers and saw they were holding their own, Epsilon and Zeta slaying anyone in the front lines and the hunters shooting monsters down from a far and the gods killing any that slipped through the assassins.

Atlas ran at me and I pretended to be scred because as he hit me, I dissolved into water and travelled behind him, I sliced at his back and rose the earth to trap him at the waist, I then left him for Delta to take care of.

Gaia saw that I was using her source of power then slowly floated towrds us, interested in my skills.

Kronos was back on his feet and Hyperion by his side, Gamma saw how well we were holding and went to help the others.

It was me and Beta against Kronos Hyperion and Gaia...


End file.
